russelfandomcom-20200213-history
FTT Year 2015 in Review: Television’s Best
December 29, 2015 Another year is about to end. But before the calendar flips to 2016, here is a look back at the year that was in television and radio. This article looks back at the 10 best moments in Philippine television this year. AlDub Invades Eat Bulaga and the World The now-popular Kalyeserye segment of Eat Bulaga began on July 16, as a then-unknown Maine Mendoza (under the Yaya Dub character) caught the eye of rising Kapuso star Alden Richards. Since then, AlDub grew into a social media phenomenon, and it culminated into a slew of advertisements, magazine covers, a supporting role in My Bebe Love: #KiligPaMore, and a sold-out Sa Tamang Panahon live episode at the Philippine Arena. While the popularity of AlDub had some negative effects on GMA and its rivals, there is no denying that the duo became the key ingredient that introduced Eat Bulaga into a new generation. The 36-year-old variety show is now enjoying its best ratings in years, thanks largely to AlDub. LizQuen, KathNiel and JaDine Dominate Primetime Ratings While AlDub dominated noontime, primetime belonged to ABS-CBN’s three hottest love teams. The year began with LizQuen (Liza Soberano and Enrique Gil) of Forevermore continuing their winning run, before handing it over to KathNiel (Kathryn Bernardo and Daniel Padilla) of Pangako Sa ‘Yo, and JaDine (James Reid and Nadine Lustre) of On the Wings of Love. The success of LizQuen, KathNiel and JaDine were crucial in Primetime Bida’s thorough domination of Telebabad in the national ratings. Although GMA responded with BiGuel (Bianca Umali and Miguel Tanfelix) in Once Upon a Kiss, and GabRu (Gabbi Garcia and Ruru Madrid) of Let the Love Begin, they were unable to make an impact. As for IBC-13, on the other end, the year began with ShaBret (Shanne Velasco and Bret Jackson) in the teleserye adaptation of Taiwanovela Hayate the Combat Butler, SueJur (Sue Ramirez and Aljur Abrenica), LizGo (Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga) in Before I Fall in Love and YanDre (Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras) in Pagdating ng Panahon. A New Sunday Afternoon Habit August 9 saw a new rival for the 20-year-old ASAP and the youth-oriented variety show Hey it's Fans Day!, but they did not expect it to be different. In came Sunday PinaSaya, GMA’s newest variety show that emphasized more on comedy than musical performances. The presence of Eat Bulaga hosts Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola and Alden RicRhards (with Maine Mendoza later added) helped Sunday PinaSaya defeat ASAP and Hey it's Fans Day! on a consistent basis. In response, ABS-CBN moved Banana Split: Extra Scoop to Sunday afternoons as Banana Sundae, but it still failed to reverse the trend. Willie Revillame Returns Speaking of Sunday afternoons, May 10 saw the return of Willie Revillame to the small screen with Wowowin. Initially airing every mid-Sunday afternoons, it later moved to an earlier timeslot after Sunday PinaSaya, where it has since flourished. Even though Willie faced an arrest warrant over Willing Willie macho dancer kid case, this didn’t stop him from receiving accolades for Wowowin. The rebirth of the controversial host was capped off with a pair of awards for best game show and host in the PMPC Star Awards. Wattpad Presents Turns 1 The teleserye dominance of ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC did not deter TV5. Following the cancellation of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? in early November, Wattpad Presents became the network’s longest-running active entertainment program, having been on the air for over a year. Under-appreciated by most television viewers, Wattpad Presents was able to make it over a year thanks to an endless supply of new stories and a dedicated fanbase. It is considered a perfect alternative to the long and dragging storylines that a teleserye usually provides. ABS-CBN Goes Digital and HD February 11 saw the much-awaited launch of ABS-CBN TVPlus, the first-ever digital terrestrial television service in the country. The so-called ‘mahiwagang black box’ quickly became popular, selling nearly a million units. Then on October 3, ABS-CBN HD was launched, bringing virtually every program on Channel 2 into crystal clear high definition. And finally, ABS-CBN announced that they will replace Balls HD with ABS-CBN Sports+Action HD starting January 1, ending a six-year run for the network’s first-ever HD channel. IBC is on HD October 3 saw the much-awaited launch of IBC HD, bringing virtually every program on Channel 13 into crystal clear high definition, except news programs of IBC-13 and PBA retain in standard definition format. PBA Has A Doubleheader for IBC-13 In April 12, the PBA has the return of doubleheader for IBC-13 every Saturday 4 to 6 p.m. and Sunday 3 to 7 p.m. as they dominated the weekend primetime slot. Kapamilya Gold Reloaded Teleseryes made their return to Kapamilya Gold on January 13, as Flordeliza and Nasaan Ka Nang Kailangan Kita premiered on the afternoon block. This was followed by four other series: Doble Kara, All of Me, Walang Iwanan and And I Love You So. Since then, the battle between Kapamilya Gold, Afternoon Prime and HapoNation dramas became a tight one, both in ratings and momentum. However, it didn’t stop The Half-Sisters from achieving the one-year milestone in June. HapoNation Granted 2015 granted for IBC-13 afternoon block HapoNation for airing the afternoon teleserye Anna Luna, and following two fantasy series: Pirate Kidz: The Next Level and Princess Charm. However in August 1, the afternoon block saw the broadcast of CESAFI Season 15 (under Sports5) putting from 3:45 to 5:45 p.m. slot (as well as the weekend from August 1 to October 28, Saturday 4:30 to 6:30 p.m. and 3 to 7 p.m. before the PBA season in October 21). It was followed by two new series: Divergent and Pusong Mamon. Primetime Fantaserye at 7:45PM (IBC-13) The fantaserye genre for 5:45 p.m. and 7:45 p.m. as part of IBC-13's primetime block Kapinoy Primetime. It made the fantaseryes like Janella: A Teen Princess and Voltron Man. Following the pre-primetime fantasy timeslot: Fantasiko and the primetime fantaserye at 7:45 p.m. timeslot: Kung Fu Fighting and the superserye remake of 1988 film Kumander Bawang. NCAA Returns to Channel 23; UAAP Extended and Returns on PTV After a fruitless three-year tenure with Sports5, the NCAA returned to ABS-CBN Sports in late June. The renewed partnership featured new innovations, such as social media interaction and high-definition broadcasts. ABS-CBN Sports also signed a fresh five-year deal with the UAAP and return to PTV-4 after 15 year hiatus, following another successful season. The network now plans to extend its coverage to other UAAP tournaments, in addition to full coverage of men’s basketball and women’s volleyball. As the UAAP and PBA D-League are boosting PTV in the ratings game. The Big Two-0 November 28 saw Bubble Gang celebrate its 20th anniversary with a documentary special. The 20-year-old gag show continues to defy time, maintaining its status as a Friday night habit despite an evolving cast of talents and advancements in technology. Also reaching its 20th year is ‘Saksi’, the second longest-running active free TV newscast in the country. So is ASAP and Hey it's Fans Day!, who despite fading ratings with the entry of Sunday PinaSaya, remains a fixture on Sunday noontime. Janella, Jana Shine on Lunchtime Following up the success of Be Careful with My Heart was a difficult task, but Janella Salvador and Jana Agoncillo proved that they were able to thrive with this challenge. Janella’s Oh My G and Jana’s Ningning flourished as one the country’s top-rated programs on weekdays, despite a stiff competitor in The Ryzza Mae Show. In response, the TAPE-produced talk show starring Ryzza Mae Dizon was rebooted into a drama series as Princess in the Palace. However, the reformat did not produce the desired results. In August 3, it launching the noontime slot through the family drama Bagets Kids (a kiddie teleserye version of 1984 film Bagets under Viva Films). 2015 was another year to remember for television viewers. Although ABS-CBN continued to reign this year, GMA, IBC and TV5 enjoyed their own share of moments as well, and with digitization now underway, the preparation for a full-digitized television signal in the Philippines is on. So what is in store for 2016? Find out as From the Tube continues to look at events and changes that shape Philippine media.